Whispers in Time
by Shido
Summary: Alternate Timeline. Squall was just a student at Garden, sure it was mercenary academy, but still he was only a seventeen year old student. But is he more? Squall has the ability to communicate with the mysterious GF, people of power begin to gather.


Whispers in Time

Notes: I guess I'm writing this because I never really liked the story of FFVIII, I loved the idea behind it though, and I loved the characters, we saw them mature and grow to form a bond of friendship so strong that they were able to make sure they got through the Time Compression. I like the idea of the sorceresses/sorcerers (there had to be some) people who inherited the ability to control time and space.

Another problem I had with VIII was the age factor, there shouldn't be a school to teach little kids how to kill, older teens, about fifteenish, I can see opting to go if there interested in being in the military, but . . . Anyways in this I address all the problems I have with the story and back story. I've ranted enough on with the fic.

Please also note that the GFs' roles will be slightly different as well. And I am a slash writer so there will be some slash, but I'll try to restrain myself.

Prelude to Destiny

Squall was dreaming, he was dressed in black armor and carried a gunblade, Lionheart, one of the two models of legend, before him was a man in white armor and a gunblade as well, only his was the Hyperion model.

"Squall!" A woman dressed in pale blue robes came rushing towards them, "Cease this idiocy at once!"

But she was too late, no sooner than she had got there than the duel between the two gunblade masters began. Both attacked, blocked, and countered the other perfectly, as if the duel was perfectly choreographed. But something happened, something unexpected in warriors; Squall slipped on a wet rock and fell backwards as Hyperion slashed him across the face. Rage filled him and he slashed upwards, giving his opponent a slash across the face as well. With a howl of rage the other gunblade master drove Hyperion into Squall's chest, and was pierced himself by Lionheart.

Squall's eyes snapped open before his mind could register the pain in his chest. He got out of bed and walked in front of the full length mirror that was in his room. Clad only on his boxers Squall smiled a little with pride how well toned his wiry frame was. His eyes then fell upon his scar. In the dream he had received it from the man in white armor. But in real life he had gotten it when he was around five or six. He had gotten into a fight with a boy at the orphanage he was at andit had gotten nasty. The two of them had gotten sticks to try to keep the other one away and then Squall had slipped and was cut by the sharp edges of the broken limb, and the boy, like the man in his dream, had gotten a scar from him as well.

Squall hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and let them fall to the floor as he turned to gather his things to start the day. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and headed to the shower in his dorm room. As he slipped underneath the hot spray of water his mind returned to the dream. The girl in blue robes, was she just a figment of his imagination?

"Hey Squall," his roommate called from outside the door, you got a notice, Headmaster Kramer wants you to complete the Fire Cavern test today."

"Alright, thank you Nida."

"You're welcome!" Nida said cheerfully, "The instructions are on the table. I'm heading to the library if you need me.

Squall doubted that he would, and Nida probably did as well, but that was just who Nida was, always trying to be helpful and never step on anyone's toes.

After leaving the shower and getting changed Squall picked up the note. It told him that he was to meet a SeeD at the front gate by fifteen hundred hours. His SeeD support would meet him there. Squall looked at the clock on the wall; it was about seven hundred hours now, giving him eight hours to prepare for the exam. Pulling on his signature leather jacket he walked out of the dorm. As he walked out of the dorm a peculiar feeling came over him. Not sure what to make of it he shrugged it off and continued on his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.


End file.
